


A Dream and the Wind

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's been captain of a ship for years... but he's never been on the ocean. This needs to be remedied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream and the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



"I always wanted to go sailing." Jim's voice was unexpectedly wistful as he looked through the plate glass window of the restaurant where they were having a late lunch. Out in the sparkling bay dozens of vessels moved majestically, their sails full-bellied in the breeze.

Leonard thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Why don't we?"

"Do you know how?" Jim asked.

"No," Leonard admitted. "I don't suppose you do?"

"Hang gliding, yes. Sailing, no." But Jim's eyebrows drew together just a fraction, the way they always did when he had some scheme in mind. "I bet we could rent one, though, and hire someone else to do the actual sailing part. We could just be passengers."

Leonard fumbled in his pocket, drawing out an envelope and pushing it across the table to Jim.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

He watched Jim's face light up as he realized that Leonard had already booked them a three-day trip on a sailboat, starting the following morning.

"Happy anniversary," he said gruffly when Jim looked over at him, blue eyes shining. "With my luck you'll be a seasicker."

"Then you'll just have to play doctor and make me well again." Jim's smile grew even wider. "I'd almost be tempted to play sick whether I was or not, except that you'd come after me with one of those damned hyposprays, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." Leonard concealed a smile behind his wine glass. His authority as a doctor was almost the only leverage he had to cut Jim down to size, after all. "Wouldn't you rather have a hypospray than be throwing up over the rail for three days?"

"You might have a point there," Jim admitted. "Anyway. Thank you. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Somehow it seems appropriate for a man who's been a ship's captain in space for this many years to finally spend a few days on a water-going ship, and I wouldn't want to do it without you."

"Me, either." Leonard kept to himself the fact that he could happily have lived his entire life without going to sea. He'd just be sure that he had plenty of anti-seasickness medication on hand to use on both of them, if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, sailboat. The title is from "Sailing" by Christopher Cross.


End file.
